So Far Away From Home
by The Barkeep
Summary: After receiving some disturbing news about JJ, Meg leaves Philadelphia behind to find herself, and returns with much more than she bargained for. Prologue- Please, R&R!


So Far Away From Home-  
By Ducky

**_Author's Note:_** Well, folks. It's me. The author of "Where Darkness Fell," everyone's favorite angsty JJ story. ;) I told you all that I'd be back for more, and indeed I am. This is only the prologue, with many chapters to follow, and there's another larger story in the works, as well, but the idea for this piece came to me while doing laundry. I don't know. It might be crap. If it's not, let me know. I hope you enjoy! Many thanks to Sister Jo for giving me the courage to post this, and so much more. SMECK!

**_Disclaimer:_** The recognizable characters aren't mine- although I might wish that I could get my hands on JJ- so, for all intents and purposes, we'll just say that they belong to NBC. I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment. Taking me to court would definitely not be in your best interest. I'm a teenager, I have nothing. The plot, etc. are all mine, so I don't want to see it under anyone else's nom deplume. Ciao!

* * *

"I guess it's about time I came to see you."

Meg Pryor knelt cautiously on the soaked grass, tucking her denim clad knees beneath her. She felt the conventional dampness seep through her jeans. Swiping carelessly at the soggy splotches on her knees, she took a deep breath. She knew that she must look ridiculous, wearing the heavy camouflage jacket over her nondescript peasant blouse, clinging to a rosary. Her once unruly blonde curls had since been tamed with a straight iron. She was not the sister he would have remembered. 

"Mom said that I should stop being stubborn, and just talk to you," she whispered. "It's hard for me. I haven't seen you in two years. So much has changed, and I don't think you'd be proud of me if you knew everything."

She stupidly waited for an answer, but none came. Staring at the ground, Meg continued to speak. 

"I was in California when you came home. I mean, I had just graduated, and Luke thought it would be good if I left Philadelphia for a while. I couldn't handle your being gone. I couldn't cope with everyone pretending like things were just the same as they always had been. Even Roxanne. Besides, I didn't agree with what you were doing. What any of them were doing. So, I went. 

"We ended up in San Francisco. Apparently, it was supposed to be 'utopian.' At least, that's what Luke called it. Once we got there, I barely saw him. He started running around with other girls. Not before we... well, not before- you know? I trusted him. I was stupid, I know. Nine months later, I had Jackie. I named her after you. There was no turning back. I was nineteen-years-old, three-thousand miles from home, alone, save for Jackie. It was pretty tough. I was never really into Luke's scene, and I was stranded in the middle of it. No money. No place to live, really. And I couldn't tell anyone. No one at home could have handled it what with you- it wouldn't have gone over well. I hated you for it. I hated _you_ for taking away _my_ life. I hated you for trapping me in a place where people smoked houseplants, had plenty of "free love," and where I became dirty. I wasn't that girl from Bandstand anymore. I was a street-hardened single mother with no money. And it was your fault."

Silence. 

"I called home once. Dad answered the phone, so I hung up. I couldn't tell him what I'd done. I figured that since no one came looking for me, they had forgotten. After all, they had you to occupy their thoughts, didn't they? They didn't need to know that I was sleeping in the basement of a pawn shop, waiting tables, and trying to feed a grandchild they didn't know about. Not with the rest of you to think of. Roxanne... I called her, too. Her mother said that she was in New York- going to college."

Meg paused. Her stomach burned with contempt for all of the opportunities she had let go. A flood of tears began to dam behind her pained eyes. 

"I couldn't live with myself after that. I almost- well, I almost didn't. I almost gave in. But I couldn't. Because of Jackie. Because of you. I couldn't give up on you. After all, if you could make it home, so could I. I found the record shop where Luke worked. I introduced him to Jackie, and explained to him that I needed to get to Philadelphia. Fast. He actually put up the money, and then some. He could barely look at our daughter, though. I don't know. I don't know where he is now, or if he even _is_. And I don't care anymore.

"I showed up a few weeks ago. Jackie's walking now... Mom loves her. I wonder if she ever regrets not having more children. Dad won't talk to me. He cried when I came home, and gave me a hug. He hasn't touched me or said one word since. Patty thinks that I'm disgusting. She constantly lectures me on how I should have done something different- but sometimes, she tries to ebb the tide. She tells me that Luke wasn't such a great piano teacher after all. Will. Will was the only person who acted like I had never left. I think that's because of you, too. Patty was never that close to you, but we were. And we miss you, JJ. He wanted me to ask you why you left." 

Meg lifted her gaze from the grass. 

"Will saved this for me," she whispered, indicating her jacket. "He said that it was one of the only things that you had left to give. It's almost like you're hugging me. I miss that. I miss your hugs. I miss the way you used to protect me, and I wish that you could have gone on protecting me. I miss your smile. I miss arguing with you. God, JJ. I just miss you. I wish..." 

Her eyes settled on the bland slab of stone. 

**2nd Lt. Jack William Pryor, Jr.  
April 6, 1946- June 13, 1966  
Loving Son, Brother, Friend**

"I wish that you were here."


End file.
